


Aloe

by CrunchySpaceFoods



Series: Aloe [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Loss, M/M, No Beta, Older Dipper Pines, Oneshot, Sad, no death but implied loss, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySpaceFoods/pseuds/CrunchySpaceFoods
Summary: Aloe - affection, griefDipper swore he would love his demon until the end of his time.In some ways, he guessed, he was right.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Aloe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Aloe

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.
> 
> This fic is shit. I think. I mean, feel free to read but just know that I was reduced to a sniveling crying mess midway through and I'm too emotionally exhausted to edit. 
> 
> I'm kinda stuck right now. Writer's block is like a parasite with no known cure and I can't seem to get anything decent out let alone finish anything. I'm trying to work past it; just keep writing and posting (because I'm a hoe for attention and I feel guilty and obligated to post something)
> 
> Enjoy I guess.

Every step ached. Every movement made his body and mind scream at him to _turn back!_

Time slowed. He was walking through molasses. 

Then he found himself in front of the demon, the being so dark it's figure seemed to take the light right out of the air around him. It extended its hand and the human could practically feel it's grin.

And even though he told himself he wouldn't do it, he still wasn't that strong. So he looked back.

Bill, in all his "human" glory. Tanned skin under black slacks, a yellow dress shirt, and a perfectly tailored waistcoat. He was left on his hands and knees, his typically perfect blond and black hair a mess, fearful golden eyes pleading with him to stay. Dipper swore he would love his demon until the end of his time. 

In some ways, he guessed, he was right. 

Golden eyes blurred and the brunet felt tears fall down his cheeks, but for some terribly fucked up reason, he _smiled_.

He hoped that at this moment that it conveyed to Bill all the things he never had the chance to say.

He hoped that Bill would take the rest of his existence in stride. That his demon would move on from this moment to indulge in the pleasures of human existence that Dipper didn't have time to share with him. 

He hoped that Bill would keep working, keep going, and fulfilling his personal goals. He was destined to gain much more than he was given.

He hoped Bill would take care of Feara. Axolotl _knows_ he was always terrible at remembering to fill her food bowls. He hoped Bill would take her on long walks and maybe even move out of that tiny goddamn apartment they have so she could have a big yard to run around in.

And for some selfish reason Dipper hoped that Bill wouldn't forget him. That five or ten years in the future, he would still think from time to time of the little brunet with the constellation birthmark. The man he used to love. The man Dipper hoped Bill loved. 

After all these years, Dipper couldn't live with the idea that Bill hadn't loved him. Though that stupid little seed of doubt still plagued him. 

Maybe in the future, Bill would stop to think of him. He would remember all the times they laughed together and then he would wonder where Dipper was now. 

He hoped that in the future he could take up just a moment of Bill's life. That between the time he'd spend working and with friends, there would be just a second where he'd think of Dipper.

Maybe someday they'll meet again. Someday when he finally finds his way out of whatever rotting, tortuous dimension the shadow demon before him is about to pull him into. Then, maybe, they could finally love again.

But for now, he'll take the creature's hand, he'll step through the portal with it, and he'll leave with nothing but the echoes of his last conversation with Bill Cipher. 

_'I'd choose you before the universe a million times over if it meant loving you.'_

_'That's why we're doing this, right?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos/comments/etc) very much appreciated!


End file.
